J.B.
J.B., otherwise known as Maxie or better known as the Nefarious Admin (a wordplay on the fact he admins Dr. Nefarious), is the alias of one of the founders of the Ratchet and Clank Lounge and a current member of it to this day. Valuing his privacy, he rarely reveals any personal information about his real identity to the public. The few things that are known about him are only shared with his close friends from the Lounge. Biography Early life "Fun Trivia. When the Elite Hydra Tank charges at you...it's actually a One-Hit-Ko." -J.B. reveals in a depressed manner after being struck by one at the Agorian Battleplex on Hard Mode J.B. was borned in 1996, somewhere in Europe. From a very young age JB would come to love video gaming, his very first video game being Pokemon Blue Version that his father brought as a gift from his travels. He fell in love with the Ratchet and Clank series when his mother surprised him with the game as a Christmas gift in 2000. During 2010, he was a full-fledged gamer with a love for theater and acting in general, often taking part in school plays to sattisfy his pattion. Sometime in 2012, he begun writting for the first time, creating a small story that would prove succesful at national compettition, earning him first place in the social drama section. He would continue to write small stories, including the not very succesful "Memories of Lust", he wrote somewhere in 2011, in an attempt to make a Pokemon Creepypasta. It inevidably earned mediocre to bad critisicm and instead was added to the Crappypasta site. Joining the Lounge J.B.:"How about we have co-admin rights for the page? It could be benefitial for the both of us." Rob: "You have a much more important role. You can be in the masses. You can influence our fans in ways I never could." - J.B. and Rob, discussing about adminship rights of a certain page. Sometime in July, 2011, John met with an avaricious young man who will be refered to as Rob. The two, having discovered a mutual interest in the Ratchet and Clank series, begun talking through the internet and soon decided to create a facebook group, where they could someday attract other Ratchet and Clank fans for the purpose of roleplaying as characters from the franchise. With Rob creating a Ratchet page and J.B. his trademark Dr. Nefarious page that resides in his acount until this day, the two of them begun roleplaying in a casual manner with each other. Soon, they were approached by a person named Nick Torn, who claimed he wished to join in the rp (Roleplay). Inevidably, they added Nick to the group, officially starting off the Ratchet and Clank Lounge. Fighting Against the Inevidable J.B. was one of the most prominent figures to take part in the fight against the Lounge's many enemies. One thing that did strike odd to others was J.B. absolute determination to ignore any enemies other than Rob who would attempt to disorder the Lounge. That was due to J.B.'s view of enemies as mere people, trying to play a role just like them. "Unwanted roleplayers", he refered to them despite how most of the members paniced in their presence. One thing he couldn't handle was Rob, who he engaged in many arguments with that would shape important chapters of the Lounge's history. His favorite is refered to as the Corporational Wars. Personality and traits "I am fun-loving, flirtatious and lovable." -J.B. joking about his overall persona. J.B. is fun-loving, to an extent, and is easily excited with subjects that are foreign to him. He will claim something is "charming" after having spent enough time learning about it no matter the popular opinion. This botomless excitement often makes J.B. become a bit controling, as he wants certain things done according to how he has them pictured in his mind. He can sometimes become quite antagonistic, like when he feels his place is threatened. Therefore, he can be characterized as insecure, having a need to differentiate himself from the masses. This results, as Nick Torn jockingly stated at one point, in a Napoleon Complex. He is unsure wether this is a true part of his personality or if he is just faking it. Other than that, he is quite sociable with everyone and will support the other roleplayers in time of need, being a firm believer that in order to deserve kindness, you need to first offer kindness. He also cannot accept injustice, as when Rob was attempting to differentiate himself as the leader of the group and made decisions that would inevidably hurt someone's feelings, J.B. would rebel against his fellow founder and defend the rights of the members of the Lounge. This trait has earned him both the reputation of a rebel as well as the reputation of being brave, as it was once noted by Nick Torn that he has "balls" after a member of the group was causing trouble to the members and had to be disciplined, to which J.B. volunteered to carry out. J.B. has been noted by Alebarasi of being "well-educated". This assumption stems from the fact J.B. is well-versed in numorous subjects, due to the fact he has a lot of interests that don't limit him to a certain domain. He is very much interested in the art of Marketing, finding it an incredible subject due to the fact he views Marketing's philosophy as the ability to persuade someone to like a certain product the marketeer is promoting, when in reality that someone doesn't like it nor needs it in the first place. He finds the concept remarkable, charmed by the idea of being able to affect someone to such a degree. Last, but not least, he is very fond of villains. Especially overdramatic ones. That translates to most of his pages, as he admins almost 60% of the villains in the group. Relationships Nick Torn Being two of the three founding members in the Lounge's formative years, Nick and J.B. have known each other for a very long time now. They share a lot of personality traits. Both Nick and J.B. are excited about gaming and roleplaying, appreciate a good laugh and they have quite similar senses of humor. Having two opposing characters, J.B. and the third founding member, Rob, came into conflict more often than good. Nick would often act as a mediator to keep the good peace, though he was mostly seen taking J.B.'s side of the discussion. Nick finds J.B. both excitable, lovable and cool, feeling as if he was always kind of a rebel, which he appreciated. When the conflict between J.B. and Rob eventually threatened to destroy the Lounge and split the community apart, Nick was taxed with an incredible ultimatum: either he would join Rob into a new Lounge, or join J.B. into banishment. Naturally, he chose the latter, believing that Rob had no right to banish someone from a community on his own. Without Rob ever knowing, Nick and J.B. formed a secret lounge with a select number of newcomers. Nick was 18 years when, in Winter 2013, he and J.B. had an enormous fight. Back then, Nick was conflicted with himself and easily driven to anger, causing him to eventually lose a great friend. The argument escalated and caused them to lose sight on each other, as well as lose interest in roleplaying. Luckily for both, one year later, they set aside their petty squabbles and Nick apologised. The newborn friendship resparked their interest in roleplaying. Knowing each other for 4 years when the Lounge was recreated in 2015, Nick feels very close to J.B., even calling him one of his best - if not, his best - foreign friend. He is thankful to have J.B. in his friendslist, as well as he is very grateful that J.B. accepts who he is. Nick feels as if J.B. is the only one he can talk about when it comes to the history of the Lounge as whole; since both have experienced every single landmark in the roleplaying community. Alebarasi J.B. and Alebarasi have always communicated with each other with relative ease. Right from the start, when he was first added to the group, Alebarasi would come to admin characters that have an employee-amployer relationship with J.B's. This had as a result for the two to be involved in the same roleplays mutliple times, usually running comedic scenarios in serious plots as a comedic releaf either through Lawrence's hard judgement and sarcasm against Nefarious or through fun chanties and a partying-like demeanor with Rusty pete and Captain Slag. What seperated the two from the rest of the group was how the two could synchronize in roleplays. When the two engaged in their regular roleplays, the plot would seemingly roll on its own. The two share many discussions with each other that often stray from regular Ratchet and Clank talk. He might even be the only person in the lounge that J.B. discussies stuff that have nothing to do with video games. The two seem to share a similar philosophical view on life and share a lot of interest, so they never run out of a topic. Kim van Manie J.B. is one of Kim's bestest friends. She feels very close to him. Other than Ratchet and Clank, they also share their love for Pokémon. Kim feels like chatting with J.B. would never get boring. There's always something to talk about. They often share their opinions about the Pokémon or Ratchet and Clank games in chat, and have many funny discussions as well. Since they both play Pokémon games, they engage in battles as well and challenge each other from time to time. Having a battle with J.B. is exciting to Kim every time. But it also makes her a little anxious; what if he actually manages to defeat Acero, her Lucario? Kim knows that if she feels down or needs advice, she can go to J.B. for a serious talk as well. She can be herself around him, and that is most important to her. They share the same kind of humor. Their chat sessions could go deep into the night sometimes, making Kim often forget about the time because she is having so much fun. They even went as far as to set their status to 'in a relationship' ''since February 16th 2014 ''on Facebook and sometimes act like they are a couple for fun. Trivia Formal info * J.B.'s favourite game franchises is Ratchet and Clank and Pokemon. * J.B. has a fondness for clown-themed villains. His favourite villain overall is The Joker from The Batman series. * J.B. loves Nintendo out of every Gaming company. * J.B. is a writter. He shares this trait with Nick Torn. He has been recognised by winning a national award in said department, specifically first national place in Social Drama. * J.B. has expressed a fondness for semi-sweet red wine. * J.B.'s most recognisable page, Dr. Nefarious, has actually been his very first page since 2011 and the first RP page in the group's history. It has stood through time and is now the most "liked" page of the Lounge, as well as the only original page in the Lounge. * J.B. often lost in Pokemon Battles with Kim, specificly to her Lucario nicknamed Acero. J.B. never defeated that Lucario. Sometime between 2014 and 2015 he became a competitive Pokemon Battler. * J.B. finds Dr. Nefarious fan-made Space Opera extremely funny, to the point he never gets bored of it. * J.B. shares a lot of similarities with Alebarasi. They both like cocktails. They share a similar taste in music, specifically jazz and rock-themed tunes. They're also both optimistic and share a love for Gastronomy. Lastly, they both are fans of Youtube Celebrity JonTron. * There's a trend going on with J.B. and Alebarasi's characters sharing an employer-emploee relationship. Specifically, J.B. admins Dr. Nefarious and Captain Romulus Slag while Alebarasi admins Lawrence and Rusty Pete respectively. Ratchet and Clank trivia * His favourite villain is Dr. Nefarious and his favourite game is Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando. * J.B. claims Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus was a failure on Insomniac's part. * His favourite Ratchet and Clank OSTs the Metropolis soundtrack from Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction. * After playing Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time on hard mode, he struggled to beat the Agorian Battleplex. Specifically, the "Death from Above" challenge from the Bronize tournament. * The only Ratchet and Clank game J.B. hasn't completed yet is Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assault/ Q-Force and Size Matters. * Although J.B. is not a big fan of Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus, he adores Vendra Prog and finds her adorable. Category:Roleplayers Category:Active Roleplayers Category:A.Z. Files Category:J.B. Category:Founders Category:Male Roleplayers